


Rictus Smiles and Cherry Red Lipstick

by dyslexic_as_hex



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Female!Joker, Murder, Unreliable Narrator, albeist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexic_as_hex/pseuds/dyslexic_as_hex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In anther universe people would fear her name, without question. In this universe people are just too stupid to realize that woman can be just as villainous as men.</p><p>Well she's going to carve that mistaken idea out of their brain even if she has to do it with a rusty chainsaw. </p><p>*Not a nice fic. Joker kills her girlfriend so this falls into the bury your lesbian's trope.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rictus Smiles and Cherry Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> With all the ridiculous stuff going on with Jared Leto in the new Suicide Squad movie and how everybody has a ridiculous HO for the Joker I wanted to write a fic where Joker wasn't given the same missunderstood man pass.

Too short, too butch, and just straight up too angry. She refuses to bother looking pretty or acting nice. She's fired from six different laboratory positions over the course of five years. After the final one nobody is willing to hire her. She spends her evenings drunk and angry, taking out her rage on the only person she really loves.

Then that is over too, the bitch complains about the bruises she always left. She'd never really cared, until she caught her trying to run away. Then , well accidents happen to stupid bitches like that. At least that's what the police claim when they come by to tell her about her roommate's death.She acts appropriately sad, til they finally leave her alone with assurances that they’ll catch the madman responsible for the bitch's being dismembered.

Such fucking small minded men, not even bothering to think a woman like her could do something so bloody. It doesn't really matter though, being in prison would mess with her plans.  

She goes to the local gang with plans for the perfect bank heist. The leader is a fucking piece of work who thinks she's a fucking easy to scare waif. He waves  gun at her and calls her a bitch. She melts him with an acid gun. Then his second in command has the gall to try and lay hands on her. He won't lay his hands on anybody else.

She goes through half the gang, before the rest are finally scared enough to do as their told. But she can see it in the way they look at each other when they think she's not paying attention. They might work for her this once, but they don't respect (fear) her like they had her last boss. Despite the fact that their hideout is half covered in dismembered and melted corpses.

Fucking men.

The first three bank robberies go off perfectly, she only has to kill off three quarters of the rest of the crew. And the rest are quite obedient once she's rigged them up with explosive collars. If she can't get their respect, she damn well will get their fear.

And then fucking batman happens. He at least seems to get that she is a force to be reckoned with. He barely pays any attention to her pawns when he comes for her. She explodes a couple of the more useless henchmen to throw him off. He's bleeding by the time he reaches her. He fights clean, strong. An actual challenge, but she doesn't play fair. He might fight barehanded or with blades, but she's got guns hidden up under her suit-coat and she's not afraid to use them.

She gets his cape with acid, and gives him a face-ful of the new airborne poison she's been working on. And then she beats him into the ground and he collapses into hysterics.

He's laying there like so much meat, and she is really tempted to finish the whole thing, but every great villain has a nemesis. And Batman already has a reputation. The Red Hood will finally become someone to fear. She waltz out of the bank whistling and blows up the rest of her hench men for good measure. She's moving up in the world. She'll get better ones soon.

Only the fucking reporters don't cooperate. They call her an unknown assailant.A fucking male assailant.

The local NBC station suffers an unfortunate terrorist attack. An unknown pathogen is released into their ventilation system. One that leaves their body frozen, their lips peeled back from their teeth in a rictus grin.

The remaining stations in Gotham talk about how there is a new villain in town. The Laughing Man.

The Fox news station goes silent next. Their broadcast taken over during the morning news. Acid in their anchors coffee and explosions that kill the rest of the staff. The last thing anybody sees before the broadcast go dark is her. Face painted white as a corpse, mouth full of teeth on full display, surrounded by lipstick the color of blood. And her hair died a virulent green. The pants suit is an atrocious shade of purple and includes a pencil skirt end lime green heels.

It's not got the same pazzaz as her original Red Hood alias, but there is no way that anybody is going to be able to hide the fact that she is a woman now, and the atrocious color scheme does have its charms. She'd like to see anybody claim she's trying to get Batman in the sack, when she looks like a fucking crayon box threw up on her.

Of course a few reporters do claim exactly that, along with a large number of people that claim she's not responsible for the Laughing Man's work. She puts that to rest by gassing the mayor in the middle of a press conference held on city hall's steps. She gets her fifteen minutes at the podium while the assembled reporters and the police that come to stop her all writhe in agony.

Batman of course goes and ruins her fun by releasing a cure. Half of her victims survive, but honestly that isn't unexpected. It's so hard to get the gas to build up  to lethal levels when she releases it in open air situations.

Still, people stop being stupid and claiming that she's lying about being responsible for the original killings. They still talk about how she must have some man on staff to make her poison,which is absurd. But its an old annoyance and not worth the fight.  Nobody ever believes women can be scientists.

When she goes looking for henchmen she only has to kill a handful of people before they fall in line. It's good to be a villain. Their next heist finds her at the lead,acid gun in hand, all done up in her purple suit (Skirt and heels traded for pants and flats) . All the papers are talking about it the next day. So many dead bank patrons end tellers and all that money gone. But best of all they finally get it right. Every one wants a piece of that mad -woman, Joker.


End file.
